


Ahsoka and Peace

by Merfilly



Series: Ahsoka's Nightmare [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the darkness is not consuming her, Ahsoka makes the choice to move forward and listen to her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahsoka and Peace

When she came out of the cargo bay, Rex was sitting on the floor, arms across bent knees, just waiting. She looked at him, tried to figure out how long she had been unconscious, then gave up and reached down to pull him up.

He didn't protest, not until her hands came to his wounds, and he felt the warmth of her healing spreading into him.

"No, Commander, don't —"

"Shh." She covered his lips with two fingers, and continued to give healing energy to him. When she was satisfied, she stepped more fully into his space, head coming down to rest on his uninjured side, arms around his waist. "Thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you, my dear friend, for pushing me. For helping me fight back. For giving me a chance to banish that darkness threatening me." She pulled her head up and kissed his cheek, gentle and soft and every bit a gesture she had given him in better days, in their quiet moments.

"I couldn't lose you, Ahsoka." He felt like his cheek was tingling, and was entirely too aware of how close she was, too aware of feelings that went beyond the kinship of being family with her. This was not the right moment for that to intrude, might never be the right time, if he were honest with himself.

"And that is why I am so grateful. You saw something to be saved, when I couldn't." She pulled away, turning to walk back to the galley. "Now, go rest, before Kix yells at you."

"What about you, Ahsoka?"

She looked back over her shoulder at him, shaking her head. "I slept enough."

+++

With their rescued guest dropped off safely in hands that would see to his safety, Ahsoka chose to set a long course that would allow her to check in on several of her cells in the Rebellion. If something major came up, she would see to it, but for now, she needed the time to think and savor her newfound freedom from fear.

It also meant she had time to decide on the other matters, the ones that were causing her to consider, very carefully, just what she wanted in her life outside of the Rebellion.

Kix chose just that moment to come into the cockpit, taking the vacant copilot seat. She honestly wondered if he had something like the Force to tell him the best time to appear.

"All quiet for a bit, Ahsoka?" he asked.

"Yes. This leg of the hyperspace jump will be quiet enough for ArNine to monitor." The little astromech made no sound at that; he didn't have quite the personality of the droids that had helped the Jedi in the past.

"May I speak freely?"

"Always, my friend," she said, turning to give him her full attention.

"Are you in love with Rex?"

Trust Kix to be blunt and to the point.

"I think I might be," she answered. "I've been thinking about it a lot, actually, now that I can think clearly. I know I had a crush on him as a girl, but what I feel now… it's much more like what I was falling toward with… with _her_." She still couldn't say that name easily, but Kix didn't press on that. Instead, he just smiled.

"For what it's worth, I think it's mutual. I just wanted to clear the air, and not watch you two do a bantha dance around each other."

"What about you, Kix?" Ahsoka asked. "If he and I are willing to pursue our feelings, do you understand that I don't particularly feel any need to be selfish in the matter?"

"Didn't think you would be, Ahsoka," Kix told her easily. "And pretty sure Rex won't leave me in the lurch on those matters either." He got a little more serious. "I was in love, you know."

"I do." She reached out for his hands. "I'd give anything to be able to give him back to you."

"But you can't. And I refuse to bury my heart with him." Kix squeezed her hands. "So… you two sort things out. And I'll be here when his snoring aggravates you. Or your cold feet drive him out of the bed."

She laughed, then leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. "We are together, no matter what," she swore to him.

"So we are." He took his hands back and gestured for her to go back. "I may be a medic, but I can watch a status board as well as any other _vod_."

She didn't have to be told twice, and went to hunt her quarry. Nor was that difficult to do, when Rex was predictable, mostly, to someone that had known him a while. She found him in the galley, tearing down the extra weapons, checking them over for readiness. He did look up as she only rested in the doorway, leaning on it.

"Commander?" he asked, causing a slim white marking to rise. He smirked, and changed the greeting. "Ahsoka."

Now she came in, and instead of taking her seat, she pushed his chair back some and perched on the table in front of him. "Kix came to ask me a question. And I answered him. So now, I'm going to ask you a question."

"Alright," he said warily.

She reached out and rested a hand along the part of his scalp that bore that small scar, the one that said he was free. "Rex, do you love me?"

Rex felt like he couldn't breathe, knew that he had to be asleep, that this was a dream… but she had asked. He didn't lie to her. "Yes."

She leaned down, bringing their mouths together for a kiss, light and chaste, but one that spoke quietly of feelings to be explored. When she sat back up, she memorized the way his face had shifted to such peaceful lines.

"Good. Because I am in love with you. That's why, more than anything, I was able to keep coming back to you. Because there is a bond between us, one I could not deny." She slipped down into his lap, letting him settle her on his legs, and felt his arms come around her. "I'm pretty certain that I might have some trouble exploring the physical side of things," she told him honestly. "With you or with Kix. But I trust your hands on my lekku."

His breathing stuttered, but he understood. They'd need to find their comfort zones, but that could all come later, or never, if it was too much for her.

"I'd be happy just to hold you, like I did before I chased you off that last time," he admitted.

"I think I'd like that." She closed her eyes, and he made good on that promise, keeping her close in his arms as the future opened up wider than he had ever dreamed possible. Maybe, just maybe, they could make something worth having, even in the shadow of the Empire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, one and all, for the encouragement on this series.


End file.
